


Mean words don't have to be true

by SpaceNightmare



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceNightmare/pseuds/SpaceNightmare
Summary: Ianto is feeling a bit uncomfortable in his body but Jack is there to help him.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Mean words don't have to be true

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no native speaker, so there could be some mistakes. I hope you still enjoy it though, since it's the first time that I publish something in english.

It was friday night, Jack had already sent everyone home - including Ianto- to finish some work.  
When Jack came home from the hub that night he went to the bedroom and found Ianto shirtless in front of the mirror.  
A cheeky grin appearing on his face he came to a stand behind his boyfriend and layed his hands on Iantos waiste.  
"Tell me, with what did I earn myself that view today?"  
"Jack, be honest, do you think I gained weight?"  
As soon as Ianto asked that question every bell in Jacks head started to ring in alaram. This could be a trap, it was a cliché but this question had ended relationships.  
After a second his charming mask was back on and he leaned his head onto Iantos shoulder, looking into his eyes through the mirror.  
"Why do you think that?"  
"Owen made a comment about me being out of shape back in the hub"  
"Screw Owen, he always makes mean comments"  
"I know and normaly I don't care but I think he is right. Maybe I should do more sport"  
"Oh come on, when would you do that? Before or after saving the earth?", this answer earned him a small chuckle and he pressed a soft kiss onto Iantos check, "You look great and even if you would gain weight, there would just be more of you to love."  
"Thin ice Harkness", Ianto turned around, a playfull smile on his lips that mirrored Jacks.  
"Now that's what I like more"


End file.
